


Walk in His Shoes

by JWade



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 07:26:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12127488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JWade/pseuds/JWade
Summary: An insane witch decided to prove that Sam is her soulmate with a spell that is supposed to switch recalcitrant soulmates into each other's bodies to walk in their shoes for a while. It doesn't go how she expected though.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> There will be a few scenes in this story where I think I've read something similar before, but I can't find it now, so if you recognize anything please let me know where it's from so I can credit the author.

Sam hated witches nearly as much as his brother did. The worst part was that he, once again, found himself in a fling with the stupid witch before he realized that she was what they were hunting. That, more than anything, tended to be the reason that he didn’t usually have flings. Granted, he had narrowly avoided having a fling with the trickster, who turned out to be the archangel Gabriel, but he still managed to fall for the guy, so he counted it. This witch was pretty much crazy though. She had somehow gotten it into her head in the two nights they had spent together that Sam was her soulmate and that he could somehow save her soul from the demon she sold it to, which was what brought them to this point. 

Sam and Dean were trying frantically to stop her before she completed whatever spell she was trying to pull off. Unfortunately, she had them stuck to the wall and unable to move, but they were fighting like hell to get loose. They weren’t sure what this spell was supposed to do even. All they knew was that she said that it would prove that Sam was her soulmate and keep them from killing her until he accepted it. 

Kiara was almost done with the spell. She could tell they were fighting their bindings, but she was almost there and they wouldn’t dare touch her once Sam’s soul was in her body and her soul was in his. The only downside would be being without her powers. It would take a lot longer to cast the version that would allow her to keep her powers while in Sam’s body. Time that she didn’t have. She couldn’t hold them off forever. Her powers would remain in her body with Sam, but that was okay. She could handle being without her powers for a little while if it saved her soul and got her her soulmate. She was sure that Sam wouldn’t take too long to come to terms with it once he had the proof anyway. 

Sam and Dean managed to get loose just as she was finishing the spell. She dropped the match in the bowl and there was a large puff of smoke just as they rushed the table and grabbed their guns. She had a brief moment of shock when she saw Sam stumble from the obvious transference but she was still in her own body. Her last thought as the witch killing bullet from Dean’s gun sped towards her was that she must have been wrong after all. 

 

Sam tripped and fell in the pool as he suddenly found himself somewhere else. He remembered the witch finishing her spell, the puff of smoke, and then falling in the water. He pulled himself to the surface as he looked around frantically for his brother. His eyes trailed over the large dome and what seemed to be botanical gardens surrounding the pool as he looked for any other signs of life. Well, signs of life beyond all the tropical plants and flowers around him, that is. He absently noted that the ‘pool’ he was in was being fed by a tall waterfall as he pulled himself out and looked around. It wasn’t until he caught a glimpse of a reflection in the glass walls that he stopped in shock. He moved around a bit to test the reflection and cursed loudly. What the hell had she done?!

 

Gabriel had been walking around his conservatory, considering taking a dip in the pool when he suddenly stumbled, finding himself in a dirty basement with Dean Winchester and a dead witch. “What the hell? How did I get here?” he asked annoyed. If these stupid hunters found a way to summon him to clean up their messes he was going to have words for them. Speaking of hunters, where was Sam?

“Sammy?” Dean asked concerned. “You okay? Did she do something to your memory?” He hoped that whatever memory wipe that had him forgetting how and why they were here, was a short term one at least. 

It took Gabriel a minute to realize that Dean was looking at him while asking that, and he blinked in surprise for a moment before he lifted his hands to look at hands that clearly were not his own, and then looked down at the ground to find that it was much farther away than he remembered. That’s when he realized that these clothes itched like crazy and were obviously plebian clothes, and realized what must have happened. “Oh, fuck this!” he said heatedly and snapped his fingers, cursing even more when nothing happened. 

“Okay, Sammy. Let’s just get you back to the motel and we’ll try to figure out what happened and fill in the blanks,” Dean said worriedly. 

Gabriel just sighed and followed with his head down and his shoulders sagged. He might as well get them someplace safe and private before he dropped the bombshell and set the volatile hunter off. He wondered if his powers were still with Sam or if they were just shut down due to whatever spell the stupid witch did. He wasn’t sure which he preferred. At least, if Sam had his powers he might be able to find them and they could see about undoing this travesty. He really hated the idea of Sam having access to his grace though.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam’s panic had somehow managed to block things for a moment, but as soon as he forced himself to calm down and actually consider the position he was in and how to get out, it was like the faucet just opened and all the noise in his head completely overwhelmed him. He bent over, holding his head as it was filled with what must have been hundreds of voices. From the angels talking, to humans praying, both to Gabriel and Loki, and the somewhat more muted general prayers coming through, he felt like his head was going to explode and he frantically tried to find a way to stop it. How the hell did Gabriel deal with this all the time?

Sam wasn’t sure how long it was before he woke, laying in the dirt that made up most of the floor of this garden. He wasn’t even sure when he had lost consciousness, but he did notice that the voices weren’t quite as prominent. They were still there in the back of his mind and driving him crazy, but he could at least partially ignore them now. Of course, he found that now that he was thinking about them, they were coming to the forefront again and he quickly tried to clear his mind and get them to go back to the background. It seemed that focusing on them made them take over his mind and he wasn’t sure how much more he could take of that. He needed to be finding a way out of this mess, not being unconscious on the floor…ground…whatever this was. 

Once he was sure that he had them at least somewhat under control, he turned to finding a way back to his brother, hoping that Gabriel was in his body. Not that he particularly wanted the irritating archangel to be inhabiting his body, but it had to be easier to reverse a two way switch than a whole jumbled mess if a bunch of people got shuffled around. The easiest way to contact Dean would be by phone. Now he just needed to find one. One of the first things he had done when he realized that he wasn’t in his own body was to take inventory. Gabriel didn’t have a cell phone on him, not that it likely would likely have survived the unintended dip in the pool. 

He made his way back to the wall and walked around it, running his fingers along it as he did. This was Gabriel, after all. Who knew if he hid the way out for some reason that only he would find amusement in? It took quite a while, speaking much on the size of this garden, before Sam was heartened to find a real wall rather than the yellowed greenhouse glass that covered the rest of them. He knew he must be getting close. Sure enough, it was only a few minutes more before he found a door and rather hesitantly walked through only to look around in confusion. What was this place?

Sam blinked as he took in the warm comfortable living room, wondering where Gabriel had been when they switched bodies. This couldn’t be Gabriel’s house. It didn’t fit what he knew of the archangel at all. The room was done up in tasteful browns and creams, the furniture was arranged in a comfortable homey manner, and there was even a thick book with a bookmark hanging out of the middle on the side table. He was on his guard for meeting someone else as he continued searching, keeping his eyes peeled for a phone of some sort. 

His next stop was the kitchen and after looking in some of the cabinets and the fridge, he was suddenly sure that this was Gabriel’s house judging by all the sweets in residence, but where were the garish colors, the lavish fixtures, the offensively tasteless accessories like lamps with breasts or things of that nature. This was almost like something more suited to Sam’s taste, minus all the sweets in the kitchen of course. He opened the door off the kitchen to find it led to a large garage with a bright yellow Lamborghini Diablo. Now that was more the Gabriel he knew. The other car though, was a simple silver four door Mercedes sedan. He wasn’t sure what to make of that one. 

He made his way back to the living room to check the other door off of it, and glanced at the book on his way by and blinked a couple times in shock even after his eyes adjusted to somehow be able to read the language that he was sure he didn’t know. ‘Advanced Dimensional Theory’ it read and Sam couldn’t help but pick it up and flip it open out of curiosity and his eyebrows rose when he realized that it was handwritten. He flipped to the bookmark and realized that was where it stopped. He also noticed that the bookmark had a pen tip on it and figured that Gabriel must be writing this book rather than reading it. Since when does Gabriel sit still long enough to even read a book, much less write one. Especially on such a complicated topic. 

He shook his head and went back to his searching. The other door off the living room led to a lounge. There was a wet bar along the back with racks of top shelf liquor on the wall behind it. There was a set of comfortable wingback chairs in one corner around what seemed to be a marble chess set, another set of the same chairs surrounding a checker board that looked just as expensive, and a few more around other types of games that Sam didn’t recognize. In the center of the room was a pool table, a foosball table, and a ping pong table and on the front wall was a dartboard. It was all done in darker colors and had a real gentleman’s lounge feel to it. It did not, however, have a phone, so Sam put all the thoughts in the back of his mind to consider another time and resumed his search for a phone. 

He stepped back through the living room and headed upstairs. The first room he looked in was a library, and oh what a library it was. It went up another two stories, with rolling ladders along the shelves and a walkway around the upper floors with wrought iron spiral staircases leading up to the other floors. There was a large fireplace with another wingback chair in front of it and a small table to the side, holding yet another book that Sam instantly recognized as ‘The Lord of the Rings’ trilogy and he was floored that Gabriel had been reading his favorite books. 

It was longer than he wanted to before he managed to pull himself from the library, and moved on. The next room he found seemed to be a music studio, and he couldn’t help but push play on the most recent thing recorded and he was floored to hear Gabriel’s rich deep tenor come out of it, singing a song Sam didn’t recognize in a language he’d never heard but was somehow able to understand perfectly. He stopped the recording, suddenly feeling like he was intruding on the archangel’s secrets, and resumed his search for a phone. He poked his head in the next room and found a large bathroom with a deep jaccuzi tub and a shower big enough for five, but quickly moved on. His next stop was a large beautiful bedroom, done in the same warm browns as the living room, but trimmed with gold instead of cream. The canopy bed in the center was the largest bed he’d ever seen in his life, but still no phone. 

He sat heavily on the bed as he tried to consider his next move and sank comfortably into it, falling back in surprise. He could take one of the cars…the Mercedes definitely…figure out where he was and just drive until he hit a town where he could find a public phone. He didn’t particularly like that idea given that he had no idea where or even which direction the nearest town was or what kind of reception Gabriel would be likely to get there, but he was pretty much out of ideas. 

He realized that his stomach was twisting up in knots and recognized it as similar to being hungry but not quite. It was more like he desperately ‘needed’ something, but he wasn’t familiar enough with the feeling to know quite what it was. He sighed and got up, making his way to the kitchen, hoping that some kind of instincts would tell him what it was he needed when he saw it. He grimaced when he realized what it was. It seemed that Gabriel had taken in quite a bit more trickster than they had realized. Sam wasn’t exactly a big fan of sweet stuff, but it seemed that this body was, so he would just have to deal with it. He pulled out a large seven layer chocolate cake and poured a tall glass of chocolate milk and sat down to choke it down.


	3. Chapter 3

Gabriel was trying not to fidget too much in the car as Dean hadn’t stopped looking sideways at him during the entire drive, but he resolutely kept his mouth shut. Gabriel definitely didn’t want to risk Dean losing it while he was driving. He was feeling horribly vulnerable right now. It was almost like he could feel every cell in his body marching to a slow and painful death. He was achingly mortal right now and had no wish to end his existence this way. He didn’t know how mortals could stand it, knowing that death lurked around every corner, stalking them every moment of their lives. It was maddening. 

It seemed like forever before the reached their destination, but Dean quickly had them packing up their things. He wanted to be at least a few towns over before the witch’s body was found. Then they could stop and he could see what was wrong with his brother. Once they were back in the car, the same strange stalemate started up again with Sam not speaking and obviously uncomfortable as Dean kept as close an eye on him as he could while he was driving. It was about two hours later before they stopped again, pulling into yet another non-descript motel and Gabriel suppressed his groan. It looked like he would also have to worry about all the diseases and insect infestations in this dive as well. “Wait here, Sammy. I’ll go check us in,” Dean said as he got out and headed into the office. 

Once they got their bags in the room, Dean motioned for Sam to sit down and asked him what was wrong exactly. “Thing is, Deano. I’m not Sam,” Gabriel finally dropped the bombshell. 

Dean froze, hoping against hope that he heard that wrong. “Kiara?” he asked praying that it wasn’t her because if it was there was a good chance he’d killed his brother back there. 

“Nope. Gabriel. And before you start, I have no idea how this happened or why. It’s not my doing and I have no idea how to undo it yet,” Gabriel said frustrated. 

“Damn witches!” Dean said getting up and punching a wall in his anger. “So if you’re in Sam, does that mean Sam is in your body?” 

“Oh, father, I hope so,” Gabriel said as his eyes widened at the implications if he wasn’t before he rushed to explain seeing that Dean was working up a head of steam at that comment. “If we were the only two displaced then he should be, but if whatever that idiotic witch did threw a whole bunch of people around we might just end up having more people to track down and trying to piece a puzzle back together to get everyone in their correct bodies. Believe me, Deano. I’m not too fond of the idea of Sam in my body either, especially if he has my powers, but it’s better than the alternative.”

Dean paced for a few moments as he considered the matter. “Okay. So…just throwing ideas around…is there any possibility that whatever she did just made you think you’re Gabriel but you’re still Sam in there somewhere?”

Sam/Gabriel considered that for a moment before he shook his head. “Nope. Unfortunately, not. I have memories that not only did Sam nor anyone ever know, but my memories of heaven alone would have completely fried any human mind that tried to comprehend them. It’s definitely me.”

Dean plopped down into the chair pinching the bridge of his nose. He wasn’t sure which answer he really wanted there anyway. He had no better idea how to get Sam back whether he was still in there or not, but at least this way he would have an archangel’s help. “So, you don’t have your powers then?” he asked hopelessly as that comment from before registered. 

“Nope. Just my mind. I don’t know if the spell is blocking my powers or if they stayed with my body though. I’m not sure which would be better in this situation,” Gabriel told him. 

“Why?” Dean asked not sure if he wanted to know the answer. 

“Because if Sam has my powers he has no idea how to use them and could end up in a very precarious position. Plus, if he hasn’t figured out how to block the prayers and the angels the voices could quite easily drive him mad,” Gabriel explained. 

“Son of a bitch,” Dean exclaimed as he got up and resumed his pacing. “We’ll have to go find him. Where were you when all this went down?”

Gabriel winced, knowing that his answer would definitely not help things at all. “I was in another dimension of my own creation. We mere mortals can’t get there. And that’s even if he hasn’t accidentally flown himself somewhere else.”

“How does flight work? I mean does it have to be to a place or to a person or can it be anywhere? What about between dimensions? Is that dangerous?” 

“It can be to a place or a person. If you’re going to or from an already established dimension, it depends on the wards around it. He would be able to get through in my body with my powers without any difficulty, but if he were to try to go somewhere that doesn’t exist it would attempt to create a new dimension and without the precise calculation to do so and make it stable…” Gabriel trailed off. 

Dean took a few deep breaths and forced calm. At least Gabriel was trying to help and giving him information. It wasn’t the archangel’s fault if he didn’t like the answers. He would have to deal with this if he wanted any chance of getting his brother back. “Okay, so I don’t think he’s figured out flight yet. The first place he would try to go is to me and if it really does work to where you can go to a person, he would be here. That or he doesn’t have your powers at all which would mean that he’s trapped in that dimension so let’s not even go there.”

“You might be right. I would imagine this would be the first place he would go,” Gabriel conceded the point. 

“Can you think of any way to contact him, assuming he has your powers? Maybe prayer or something?” Dean asked hopefully. 

“I don’t know how good of an idea that is. If he can hear my prayers than he can hear all prayers. Assuming the best as I see we are doing, he’s managed to keep all the voices pushed back. Praying to him will either keep our prayers in back with the other voices, or risk pulling them all to the front if he recognizes the voice and tried to hear it.”

Dean paced in silence for a few more minutes before he realized they didn’t have much choice. They couldn’t sit here forever waiting to see if Sam figured out how to fly and risk Sam figuring out other more dangerous powers first. “We’re just going to have to risk it,” he finally said with a sigh as he plopped back in the chair again. 

Gabriel pinched the bridge of his nose, having come to the same conclusion Dean had. “Okay, but let me be the one to do it…” 

“He would be more likely to respond to my voice,” Dean pointed out. 

“But you won’t be able to talk him through isolating one prayer amongst the many and keeping the others at bay, or talk him through how to fly to us,” Gabriel pointed out in return. Dean couldn’t really argue with that as much as he would have liked to so he just nodded. Gabriel nodded back and went to his knees next to the bed. He was finding this very uncomfortable on a whole different level now. He had never prayed before. Angels didn’t usually have the ability. He was just banking on the fact that he would be able to now that he was mortal despite still having the mind of an angel. That and praying to himself who was actually Sam while in Sam’s body added a whole new dimension of weird, but he did what he needed to do. 

“Archangel Gabriel,” he started with a wince, knowing that he needed that qualifier for it to go through at all. “Sam, if you can hear me, focus on my voice and only on my voice. Don’t even consider the others. I’m the only one speaking to you now. You won’t be able to talk back so just listen. You need to fly to your brother. It’s very simple, it just takes concentration at first. Just close your eyes on concentrate on your brother. Will yourself to be where he is. Picture him fully in your mind and give a little push. I’ll give you some time to try that now. If we don’t see you soon, I’ll pray again. Amen.” Gabriel finished and got up. From there it was just a waiting game.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam was just polishing off the cake when he heard what sounded like his own voice in his head. He tried to focus on it, but that just brought all the voices back to the forefront of his mind and he winced, holding his head in his hands as he was barely able to register the words he wanted to hear. He could hear who he assumed was Gabriel telling him how to isolate his voice and finally managed, though the others were still distracting, but not nearly as much as they had been. They didn’t go all the way to the back of his mind but they were much more muted than Gabriel’s. He sighed with relief as it worked. He just wished Gabriel was here to talk him through the rest. When he heard Gabriel telling him how to fly to them, he sighed happily. If he could manage that then he would have Gabriel there to help, and maybe they could find a way to fix this. 

He decided to be nice and take a moment to clean up his mess. Since Gabriel was being nice enough to help him cope with all this, he would be nice enough not to make the archangel come home to a dirty house. Not knowing where things went, he just washed the plate, fork, and glass and put them in the strainer for the time being and then sat down to concentrate on Dean and try to fly to him. It took him about thirty minutes and he only realized it worked when he suddenly fell to the ground. He opened his eyes when he heard quiet snickers above him. “Not a good idea to fly from sitting until you’re skilled enough to land in a chair,” Gabriel said amusedly. Sam huffed but took the two offered hands, one from Gabriel and one from Dean and let himself be pulled to his feet. “Also, you should know. Now that you know how to do it, it’s rather easy to do, so be careful or you’ll be flitting off everywhere with a moment’s thought.”

“Thanks for the tip,” Sam said gratefully. “And the tips you gave me over that prayer. Must have felt weird praying to yourself.”

“You have no idea,” Gabriel said wryly and finally took a moment to look over Sam in his body and couldn’t help a full laugh. “What the hell did you do?” 

Sam looked at him curiously and Dean, trying to hold in his own laughter, just pointed to the mirror and Sam snorted a laugh of his own. He did look pretty ridiculous. “Well, apparently suddenly appearing in someone else’s body makes you lose your balance. Did you really have to choose that exact moment to be walking by your pool?” Sam asked Gabriel wearily, just spurring the archangel into more laughter. 

“And then you decided to roll in the dirt?” Dean asked finally losing his own battle with laughter. 

“Well…no. Then by the time I pulled myself out and realized that I was in Gabriel’s body, the voices in my head kinda…overwhelmed me and I guess I lost consciousness,” Sam said rather sheepishly. 

“What else did you do in my body?” Gabriel asked curiously, feeling the deep urge to know for some reason. 

“Well I searched the house looking for a phone of some kind, but didn’t find one and then I kinda had to eat a whole chocolate cake and that was it before I got your prayer and came here.”

“Oh good. So, you did eat. I’m glad you figured that part out,” Gabriel said relieved. He had been prepared to send Sam right out to get some sweets if needed. 

“Why do you need sugar so much? I mean, you’re not really a trickster,” Sam asked curiously. 

“I’m as much trickster as I am archangel these days. I had to find something strong enough to hide my grace behind otherwise I might as well be a glowing beacon to all of heaven. Pagan god works pretty well.”

“So, until we get this fixed I’m gonna have to keep eating sweets?” Sam asked distastefully. 

“Yup. And you better take good care of my body Sam-a-lam. You think I’m enjoying being stuck in this?” Gabriel asked waving a hand down his front with his lip curled. 

“What’s wrong with my body?” Sam asked offended. 

“Well for one, it’s mortal. I can almost feel every cell in this body dying. It’s like a slow burn that doesn’t go away. These clothes of yours are itchy. Not to mention I actually need to do bathroom type things now,” he added with a shudder. 

“Oh hell no. No. You are not touching me like that. No way,” Sam said eyes going wide as he realized what Gabriel was talking about. 

“So, you would rather go to the bathroom with me and hold your dick, knowing the natural physical response to someone else touching it? You want to shower with me and wipe my ass too? I don’t think you’ve thought this through Samsquatch,” Gabriel said wryly. “Again. Not like I’m particularly enjoying this.”

By the time Gabriel stopped speaking Sam was as red as he could possibly get without spontaneously combusting. Sam sputtered for a few minutes before any actual words came out. “Fine…but we are definitely setting some ground rules…and we are going to get back to our own bodies as quickly as possible.”

“No arguments from me there on either point,” Gabriel said crossing his arms smugly. “First ground rule…hands off the wings.”

“No touching any more than absolutely necessary to get clean,” Sam countered. 

“Same goes to you.”

“You eat real food. The stuff I eat,” Sam told him, not wanting to get his body back in anything but pristine condition. 

“As long as you promise the same,” Gabriel challenged and Sam grimaced but nodded. 

“And I reserve the right to add more rules as needed,” Sam finished. 

“Same here,” Gabriel said and they were agreed. 

“So now that we have our private parts figured out, let’s see if we can’t make some headway getting you back to the correct bodies,” Dean asked, beyond amused at that entire conversation. 

“How the hell are you taking this so well?” Sam snapped annoyed at his brother for enjoying their predicament. 

“Well, for one thing, you’re both here, which means at least we can fix it. Secondly, Gabriel is powered down, and as long as you have the power, you essentially have control, and I trust you a lot more with it than I do him. I’m not exactly thrilled of course, but I can see the humor in the situation,” Dean explained with a grin. 

“Fine. So, anyone got any ideas?” Sam asked crossing his arms with a pout. 

“What about that spell we used last time you got bodysnatched?” Dean suggested. 

“You got bodysnatched before?” Gabriel asked incredulously. 

“Yeah, some stupid kid working with the demons who had a hit out on Dean during the whole apocalypse thing,” Sam told him. 

“Which apocalypse,” Gabriel muttered under his breath with a snort and just got a glare from the two hunters who otherwise ignored the remark. “You said he was working with demons? Does that mean he was using demon magic? What can you remember about this spell?” he asked hopefully. Sam and Dean told him everything they could remember between the two of them. Gabriel sighed sadly when they finished. “Nope. Won’t work. That particular spell is used to transfer two souls, not two minds. The fact that Sam has my powers means that my soul-equivalent is still in my body. Not to mention, soul switching spells don’t work on angels at all. Even if you forget all that, using that kind of black magic will taint both of our souls and could even kill me given the reactions my grace tends to have with it, or Sam if he’s still in my body when the reaction happens.”

“What about undoing the spell she did?” Sam asked. 

“Do you have any idea what she did?” Dean asked pointedly. If he knew that would have been his first suggestion, but the ingredients were blocked from view and she had muttered the incantation. 

“Not really. I hoped you had a better view,” Sam asked dejectedly. 

“Neither of you know ‘anything’ about the spell she cast?” Gabriel asked incredulously. 

“Only what she told us and who knows how true any of that was,” Dean said with a shrug. 

“And what did she tell you?” Gabriel prompted annoyed. When Dean had asked him questions about this situation he had been completely open, but getting anything from these two was like pulling teeth. 

“Well she was kinda nuts. Thought Sammy here was her soulmate and she said that the spell would prove it and keep us from killing her before Sammy accepted it,” Dean told him. 

Gabriel groaned. He was starting to form a suspicion, and he desperately hoped he was wrong. No way was he going to tell those boneheads about it though. Not right now. He might not have a choice at some point, but he could definitely try to avoid it if at all possible. “Well at least that gives us somewhere to start searching.” If he could let them find the information, it would go much easier.


	5. Chapter 5

Gabriel excused himself to use the bathroom and Sam was glaring at the bathroom door like he wanted to set it on fire. When Gabriel didn’t come out after a minute, Sam went over and banged on the door. “What are you doing?” 

“Trying to take a piss. It’s not like I’ve ever had to do this before. I’ll figure it out,” Gabriel told him. 

Sam’s eyes narrowed and he just walked in the door with no regard at all for privacy. He figured it was his body so he had the right. “It’s not going to help with you standing there watching me you know,” Gabriel drawled. 

Sam had seen enough to see that Gabriel wasn’t taking liberties at least and was being honest about not really knowing what to do. “You just have to relax and let it come,” Sam said helpfully and walked back out. When Gabriel came out less than a minute later, Sam sent him right back in to wash his hands. Gabriel rolled his eyes but did as he was told. After all, he did want Sam to listen to him about his body so it was only fair that he do the same. 

Once he was back, Sam had a suggestion. “So why don’t we go to your house and use your library to research. From what I’ve seen, it looks much better than anything we have. Even at the bunker,” Sam suggested. 

“No can do,” Gabriel said with a sigh. He knew that Sam was right but he hated the idea of splitting up. “At least we can’t. You can. It’s in a different dimension and you don’t know enough about wards to change them to bring us along, even if we did trust you to fly with us,” he pointed out.

“Oh. I didn’t realize it was a different dimension. The cars…”

“Are for joyriding. There isn’t anything else out there.”

“Well I guess it would have been a waste of time if I tried to take one for help like I was about to,” Sam said. 

“Oh, it would have been more than a waste of time. If you tried to drive out the edge of the dimension it would have killed you…and my grace…because you wouldn’t have made the necessary calculations to expand the dimension,” Gabriel said rolling his eyes again. 

“Oh. Right. Good thing I didn’t then,” Sam said paling drastically. 

“I don’t know if I like the idea of Sam going off on his own right now,” Dean said nervously. 

“Neither do I, but he’s right that my library would be the best place to research,” Gabriel said with a shrug leaving the final decision up to them. 

“Can’t you just teach him how to work the wards?” Dean asked. 

Gabriel laughed. “In a decade or two maybe. He would need to have full control over my grace and then learn complete ward theory and then dimensional theory before even getting into dimensional ward theory.”

“Yeah, not an option. Look, Dean. I’ll be careful and all. I just…really want my body back as quick as possible so if we have to split up to do it, then fine,” Sam said impatiently. “You guys go check the bunker and I’ll check Gabriel’s library. I trust you to keep an eye on him and make sure he’s holding to the rules.”

“And who’s going to be keeping an eye on you, Samsquatch,” Gabriel asked pointedly. 

“Like I’m the untrustworthy one here,” Sam snorted. 

“You will both keep to the rules, and we’ll meet back up a few times a day to compare notes,” Dean said with a note of finality trying to keep the peace. Bickering wouldn’t get his brother fixed any faster, as amusing as it could be sometimes. 

That decided, Sam flitted off to Gabriel’s house and Dean and Gabriel got in the Impala to head to the bunker. That bickering though did serve to get Sam’s mind focused on the fact that he would be alone without supervision with the body of the man that he had fallen in love with so many years ago. Not to mention his curiosity about why Gabriel told him not to touch his wings. He forced the thought out of his mind and went to searching the library for anything useful for their predicament. 

Sam quickly found the section on witches and figured that would be a good place to start. He pulled down a stack of books and headed to the chair before he realized that this table was just far too small to do well for research. Even after he moved Gabriel’s book up to the mantle. He knew that Gabriel could just create anything he needed and wondered if it worked anything like flying. He hesitated for a moment remember what Gabriel had said about leaving the dimension and the amount of work that went into wards, but he pushed it out of his mind. He was just making a table a little bigger. It would be far easier than trudging up and down the stairs constantly or researching on the floor. 

At the last minute, Sam decided to give it a try elsewhere first. If he blew something up he didn’t want it to be in the room with the books that could save him. He headed downstairs and pulled one of the side tables away from the couch in the living room. He focused intently on it and what he wanted it to do and pushed like he did when he was flying, but nothing happened. It was like it was being blocked somehow. He just couldn’t get it past that wall for some reason. After a few tries he decided to give the fingersnap a shot and it worked. The table was now considerably larger and everything else was in one piece. 

Sam nodded cheerfully and headed back up to the library and expanded the library table, and got to work. At least, he tried to. He kept finding himself distracted by stray thoughts. Things such as wondering how much he never knew about Gabriel, why he shouldn’t touch the wings, and the worst one…what Gabriel was doing with his body. That one kept cropping up and more than once had caused a bit of slight discomfort until he could will the erection away. He was doing his best to keep up with their agreement though. With all of his distractions, by the time he was checking in a few hours later he had very little and they had just gotten to the bunker, so they obviously had nothing yet either. It was a short check-in and Sam was back at Gabriel’s. 

Sam realized that he had to satisfy at least some of his curiosity if he was ever going to get any work done, and he didn’t particularly want to break their deal if he could avoid it, so he just started snooping around the house looking for any insight into Gabriel that would help him understand the archangel. His first stop though was the kitchen. He was getting that twisting feeling in his gut again so he would have to hunt down something sweet to eat. Once that was done, he started going through Gabriel’s dvd collection. He did find quite a number of comedies, as he had expected, but that was far from all there were. In fact, judging by the collection, Gabriel was not only a closet rom-com fan, but also a closet sci-fi geek. In fact, there were far more sci-fi and fantasy movies than everything else put together. Sam continued his snooping in the music studio, figuring that would be the most likely place for a music collection and wanting to see what his music tastes would tell him about the archangel. 

The last time he had been in here, he hadn’t gone past the main front area, and this time he turned to browse all the cds on the wall, finding mostly classical, but also a lot of big band and swing music. There was a wide variety of everything else, but those were the most prominent. Sam went deeper into the studio and noticed a lot of instruments there too, all the way from a grand piano to a guitar and even a harmonica. It wasn’t all newer instruments either. There were quite a few he didn’t recognize at all, including some type of wood flute that reminded him a bit of peter pan, but still very different. He moved back towards the front area again, wanting to listen to a little more of Gabriel’s music, especially now that he suspected that Gabriel also did all the musical accompaniment as well. 

After a few songs, and when he realized that all this was just making him fall more and more in love with someone he could never have, he tore himself away and forced himself back to his research. He had made a little progress by the time he checked in again, but still not nearly enough.


	6. Chapter 6

Sam appeared in the library and Dean jumped, but Gabriel didn’t even flinch. “Got anything Sammykins?” he asked hopefully. 

“Not really. Nothing concrete. I’m starting to narrow it down though. I’ve got enough to have figured out that it’s a soul spell, not a mind spell, despite the fact that it didn’t affect our souls,” Sam told them. 

“Yeah. We’ve pretty much figured out the same thing too. Unfortunately, we’ve got a bit of an issue,” Dean told him. 

“What kind of an issue?” Sam asked worriedly. 

“You remember Dad’s old hunting buddy, Bill?”

“The one that saved his life from that vamp nest?” 

“That’s the one. Well he needs some backup against a werewolf pack and is calling in the marker,” Dean told him with a grimace. 

“Bill is…even more hardcore than Dad was. If he finds out…”

“And that’s the issue. Gabriel assures me that his acting game is on point and he can pretend to be you well enough to fool an old passing acquaintance, but if Bill picks up on any kind of angel or trickster hoodoo in the area…”

“So basically, you need me to steer clear?” Sam asked worriedly. 

“Yeah. I mean, I tried to get out of it, but you know how it is…I couldn’t actually tell him we were on another hunt without telling him exactly what we were doing…”

“And he would have caught you in a lie in a heartbeat and then started sniffing around to see what we were hiding. I get it, Dean. It’s fine. Just be careful and pray if you need me. Wow that sounds weird to say,” he shook his head and Gabriel gave a little chuckle. “I’ll keep looking for more info on the spell,” he promised. 

“Okay. You be careful too, Sammy,” Dean said pulling him into a hug, snorting at the fact that he was finally taller than his little brother for once. 

“Oh, Gabriel. One thing I’m curious about before you guys go. Why do you have to snap your fingers to make stuff happen?” Sam asked. 

“Oh crap…what did you do?” Gabriel asked wide-eyed, automatically thinking the worst. 

“It’s no big deal. I just made your library table a little bigger is all and I experimented outside the library away from the books. I just couldn’t get it to work without the fingersnap,” Sam rushed to reassure him. 

Gabriel breathed a sigh of relief. Having him trapped in another dimension experimenting with powers he knew nothing about wasn’t something that boded well, but what other choice did they have. “Well the fingersnap is just showmanship for me, but for you…it helps the mind to have something to latch onto as a trigger, so to speak.” 

“Oh. Okay. That makes sense,” Sam said with a shrug. 

Gabriel sighed, knowing that asking him not to experiment wasn’t going to happen, but still… “Just…be careful when you’re experimenting? No one can get to you there if something goes wrong. Not even Cassie can get in there.” 

“I will,” Sam promised and then reiterated at the warning look on Dean’s face. 

Sam headed back to Gabriel’s house and tried to get back to the research. Unfortunately, soul spells had a bit of overlap with sex spells and reading about them soon had his pants tightening again. He bit his lip trying to ignore it, but then it popped in his head that they had agreed on no touching. They said nothing about looking and he’d be lying if he said that he’d never been curious about what Gabriel looked like naked. As soon as that thought crossed his mind, he quickly made his way to the bathroom and stripped Gabriel’s clothes off. His breath caught as his eyes travelled over Gabriel’s hard perfect cock. Jesus, but he was hung. He didn’t even realize that his hand had started stroking until he glanced up into the full-length mirror to get a good look at the whole package and he jerked his hand away like it was burned. He’d promised. 

His eyes ran up and down the gorgeous body staring back at him. He quickly noticed the fact that despite the beautiful golden tan that Gabriel was sporting, there was no sign of any tan lines, and the implications of that had his cock hardening even more and his hand was twitching so badly, wanting to touch it, but he was standing strong. He’d wanted to long to get a good look at Gabriel like this, and he just took his time drinking it in. Even when his cock started dripping and his breath was coming faster, he still kept his hand out of the way. 

There was one thing still missing though. One thing to make the view perfect. He wanted to see Gabriel’s wings too. To see him standing there in all his glory, wings splayed behind him…it would be a dream come true. He didn’t have to touch them. He wouldn’t touch them. He would stay strong. Sam thought very carefully about wings and when he had the image clear in his mind, he snapped his fingers and the most glorious golden wings he’d ever seen grew out of his back and Sam gasped at the sight. What happened next started as an accident. Sam turned his head to get a good look at the wings up close and his cheek brushed against them and his breath ghosted over and he let out a little whimper as the feeling went straight to his cock. From there he had no more control over his actions as one hand went straight to Gabriel’s cock and the other went back over his shoulders to tangle in the feathers as he fell to his knees with a gasping moan. 

It took no time at all before he felt Gabriel’s cock pulsing as he spilled over his hand, but he still couldn’t stop. The feeling was just so incredible and he just kept playing with the feathers, experimenting with different touches, and before he even got half soft, he was hard and leaking again and his hand was picking up the pace once more. Once he came the second time, his lust hazed mind began to clear and his eyes went wide as he realized what he’d done. It took a moment of concentration to put the wings away and then he quickly cleaned up and dressed and went back to the library and tried to drown his guilt in research. He had almost managed to forget about it when a few days later, he got a prayer from Dean that they were back. 

 

Gabriel sighed with relief when they got back to the bunker and made straight for the shower. Pretending to be Sam was exhausting and werewolves really packed a hard punch on a human body. Not that pain was anything new to him. He was an archangel after all. He was considering calling Sam down later and trying to coach him through a little healing. He really shouldn’t have been thinking about Sam while he was in the shower though. He very quickly got a rather large problem on his hands and looked down for the first time and his breath hitched. He’d been very good at washing quickly and getting out without paying any attention to what he was doing thus far. The worst part was that the more he tried to turn his mind to other things, the more it stayed stubbornly on the problem. Gabriel forced himself to keep washing the rest of Sam’s body before he had no choice but to wash there. From that first touch, there was no stopping it. Gabriel’s head fell back against the back of the shower as he moaned and started stroking faster. 

 

When Sam heard Dean’s prayer, he concentrated on his own body and flew there, just in time to see Gabriel’s head fall back with a moan as he was stroking himself…or rather stroking Sam. “Gabriel!? What are you doing?!” he called out. 

Gabriel’s eyes flew open and he jerked his hand back. “Oh…god…shit…Sam…I’m so sorry. I wasn’t even thinking. I just…it got hard and then I was washing and it just…my mind got away from me. Shit. I’m sorry…” Gabriel babbled. 

“Gabriel!” Sam snapped, just needing him to shut up before Sam’s own guilt ate him alive. 

“I’m sorry,” Gabriel mumbled one more time looking down at the floor, erection completely gone. “So much for me being trustworthy,” he said self-deprecatingly.

And that was the end for Sam’s guilt complex. “No, Gabriel. I…I’m sorry. You…you’re not the only one who’s done something without thinking. I…I’m sorry too.”

Gabriel’s eyes snapped up, fire back in them as he glared at Sam heatedly for a moment before realizing that he didn’t have a leg to stand on and dropped his eyes back to the floor guiltily. “I…I should probably…” Gabriel motioned to the shower that was still raining down on him as Sam stood slightly outside. 

“Yeah. Go ahead. We can talk when you’re done,” Sam told him.


	7. Chapter 7

Sam knew that Dean would have been expecting him already, so he went to find Dean just long enough to tell him that he was back and that he and Gabriel needed to talk alone first. Dean nodded, not really sure he wanted to know. He would wait for the update. Sam made it back to the hallway by the time Gabriel had come out of the bathroom, already dressed and towel-drying Sam’s hair. Gabriel jerked his head towards the room next to Sam’s that he had apparently commandeered, which just made Sam feel even more guilty. Here was Gabriel, taking a different room and trying not to mess with Sam’s stuff any more than necessary, and Sam went and snooped around Gabriel’s whole house just to see what he could learn about him. 

“Look, Sam. I know you’re sorry, and honestly, as long as you didn’t go messing with my wings, I can live with it. It’s not like I have a leg to stand on really,” Gabriel started just to break the crushing silence. 

“I…” Sam’s throat closed off as he tried to admit the true depth of his transgressions. 

That was enough for Gabriel to realize what he was admitting to though and Gabriel just closed his eyes and took a deep breath to attempt to stay calm. “Number one rule, Sam. Even above no touching anywhere else. Hell, you could have broken every other rule and I would have let it go, but you had to do the ONE thing. The ONE THING. NO ONE else has EVER touched…” Gabriel trailed off as he realized that his temper had revealed more than he wanted to. 

Sam’s eyes snapped up and he actually felt tears prickling in them now. “N-no one? E-ever?” he asked in a small voice. 

“Not even people I’ve snapped up,” Gabriel said realizing that Sam had caught it anyway and there was no use trying to take it back. 

“Why? I mean…I get that any ‘real’ sex partners you had couldn’t know what you were, but…”

“There are no real sex partners, Sam. Cassie never told you?” 

“Told me what?” Sam asked as he tried to wrap his mind around the impossible idea. 

“That once an angel sleeps with someone they are bound together forever. My creations are fine since they are just extensions of me. More like imaginative masturbation, but to have a real partner…that’s different.”

“You mean…you’re...you’re a virgin?” Sam asked with wide-eyes.

“Only in the strictest sense of the word,” Gabriel snapped getting annoyed at having these things dragged out in the open. Only his desire to make Sam realize just how badly he screwed up still had him talking. 

“But Kali…”

“She and I fooled around quite a bit. Plenty of oral sex even, but never crossed the line. She quickly found me boring when I wouldn’t sleep with her and dumped me. Said I was too ‘complicated’. It’s not like I could tell her I was an angel and couldn’t sleep with anyone without being bound for eternity.”

Sam put his head on the desk and linked his fingers over the back of his head. “I…I’m so sorry, Gabriel. I…I didn’t mean to. It just…happened so fast. I…I’m sorry,” Sam said heart-brokenly. Gabriel was a virgin and he’d…he’d taken advantage of him. In the worst way. He’d taken something away from him that he could never get back. It didn’t even matter that he wasn’t in his own body at the time. He would always know. Sam had never felt more like a monster than he did in that moment. 

“How did it happen?” Gabriel asked despite not being sure he wanted to know. 

“What?” Sam asked looking up at Gabriel curiously. 

“I told you how it happened for me, along with a whole lot of other personal crap that I never intended on telling anyone. You owe me enough to tell me how the progression of events happened. How it got that far without you ‘meaning to’,” Gabriel said with narrowed eyes. 

“I…you’re right. I owe you that much and a whole lot more,” Sam said closing his eyes as he tried to work up his nerve. He knew that there was no way to do this without his biggest secret coming out, but he had no right to keep it anymore. “I was…I was reading about the soul magic and got to where it crossed over with sex magic and…well…got hard. I realized that, while we had said no touching, there were no rules against looking and I…I wanted to see you.”

“Why?” Gabriel asked, confusion creeping into his features. 

“I…Because I…I’ve always wanted to...”

“Why?” Gabriel asked again. 

“Be-because I...I’ve always…l-loved you,” Sam said tears prickling his eyes at finally saying it out loud. Especially now. He’d always knew that he’d never have a chance with the archangel, but now this betrayal pushed that chance even further away if that was even possible. He pushed that out of his mind and continued with his story, and hoped that Gabriel would forget that part. “So, I went to the bathroom and got naked and looked in the mirror and you…you were…beautiful. I…I almost touched then, but I didn’t. I wouldn’t let myself. I just…just looked at you. And then…there was something missing. I wanted…wanted to see your wings too. I wanted to see all of you so I…I called them out.” Sam took a deep breath as he got up the nerve to keep going. “I…the next part…it was an accident. Really. I turned my head to the side to see them better and my cheek brushed against them and I could feel my breath on them and then I just…I lost control.” Sam had tears streaming down his cheeks by now, having been unable to hold them back anymore, as he stared at the wall. He couldn’t even look at Gabriel who hadn’t made so much as a sound since Sam’s declaration of love. 

There was silence in the room for a long time, before Gabriel said, “I…I need to think about all this. I can’t…I can’t deal with this right now.” He got up to leave but Sam called after him. 

“Gabriel,” when Gabriel stopped to look back at him, he said, “The deal’s off on my side. You’re free to do whatever you want,” he said. He owed the archangel that much and more after what he’d done. Gabriel just nodded and continued out the door and Sam followed him to the library, wiping his tears along the way as he prepared to give them the progress report. 

Dean looked between them curiously when they came in. He could see the dried tear tracks on Sam’s or rather Gabriel’s face, and the dumbfounded look on Sam’s face that Gabriel was wearing, and he quickly decided not to ask. He could start giving the third degree when this was over. In the meantime, there was a different third degree he needed to give. “So, did you make any progress?” he asked hopefully. 

“A lot actually. I’m very close to narrowing down the exact spell. There are only a few possibilities left, even if some of them are rather far-fetched,” Sam said with a sad smile. 

“Which ones are far-fetched? Maybe we can help you rule them out completely?” Dean asked. 

“Well there is one that is used to steal an angelic vessel. What happened fits, but if she was going to do that, why wouldn’t she have done it on herself and not me?” 

“Yeah, I think we can rule that one out for good,” Gabriel said. “What happened doesn’t fit exactly. If that spell were cast, I would have holes in my memory, specifically I wouldn’t be able to remember much of heaven at all, and I still remember it perfectly. My mind is still completely angelic.”

“Okay. Good. That narrows it down some more. The other one that is highly unlikely, is called walk a mile in your soulmate’s shoes. Again, what happened fits, at least on the surface, but that would mean that Gabriel and I are true soulmates, so yeah,” he said with a shrug trying to make it seem like he didn’t care that it wasn’t very likely. 

Dean laughed. “Yeah, I think we can rule that one out too…”

“No,” Gabriel said quietly. Just loud enough for them hear. Barely. Dean stopped laughing immediately and his head snapped around to look at Gabriel. “We can’t rule that one out,” he said even more quietly, not looking up from where his gaze was glued on the table. 

“You mean…” Sam started as he could feel his breath hitching in his throat. He knew that angels could see soulmates, and he’d always just assumed that Gabriel would have said something if he was…but now… When Gabriel just nodded, Sam’s throat closed up. Gabriel was his soulmate and he’d…he’d betrayed him. He realized he might have had a chance and now he really had just thrown it away. He disappeared from the room without a word and Gabriel got up and went back to his room, also without a word, leaving Dean sitting in the middle of the room with his jaw still hanging open.


	8. Chapter 8

Gabriel made it to the room he’d claimed before he climbed up on the bed and hugged his knees to his chest and finally let the tears fall. He was so completely overwhelmed with everything right now he didn’t even know where to begin trying to figure things out. Sam had left. He had finally admitted that Sam was his soulmate and he’d left. Without saying a word. Sure, Sam had said that he loved him earlier, but there was a big difference between ‘I love you enough to want to see you naked’ and ‘eternal soulmates’. Then again, maybe he was running from guilt. He should be. He should feel guilty. There was a reason Gabriel never let even his own manifestations touch his wings. He wanted his soulmates hands to be the only ones, other than his own, that ever touched them. He wanted it to wait until after their bonding if they ever did. Granted it was his soulmate touching them, but he wasn’t there. He wasn’t a part of it. It wasn’t a special thing like he wanted. It was tainted now. All of it was, and he didn’t know how to deal with that. 

When he’d found out that Sam Winchester was his soulmate, he was sure that he’d be alone forever. Right up until he heard Sam say that he loved him, he’d been sure of the fact. Now though…now everything was so complicated. Sam loved him, but he’d betrayed him, and then he ran away, either because he didn’t love Gabriel that much or because he was feeling guilty or maybe even both. He considered praying to him for a moment. If nothing else, just to try and get an answer to that question, but he honestly had no idea what to say. He wanted to forgive Sam. He really did. He just didn’t know if he could. No. It wasn’t that he didn’t know if he could. He knew that he could eventually. He just didn’t think he could right now and there was no point in calling Sam back to tell him how guilty he feels and start stammering apologies once again if he couldn’t give him forgiveness. It wouldn’t be fair to either of them. 

 

Sam made it back to Gabriel’s house before he lost the battle with his tears. He collapsed on the couch and hugged his knees to his chest as he cried for everything he had lost. Everything that he had thrown away in one moment of weakness. The worst part was…if that was the spell…and that seemed pretty likely now…there was only one way now to reverse it. To give Gabriel back his body and his powers. The witch who cast the spell had to reverse it. The only other way was for them to accept their relationship and after what he’d done to Gabriel, there was no way the archangel would be able to go there, and he shouldn’t have to. He shouldn’t have to make that sacrifice after what Sam had done. 

Sam knew that the witch’s soul was in hell though. She had made a deal after all. It seemed she was right about one thing. Sam would be the one to save her soul. He would call Crowley and find a way to get her out of there as long as she promised to reverse the spell. Even if it meant, trading his soul for hers. Gabriel deserved it. He deserved everything. Gabriel had died for him once, at Lucifer’s hand in that hotel. He had nearly died for him again when he tried to help with Amara. He had sacrificed everything for Sam. It was Sam’s turn to sacrifice for him. It was the only way he knew to even begin to make things right. His tears spilled over onto his knees, as he just kept crying. He would figure everything out later. 

 

Two days later, Sam and Gabriel had both been doing nothing but moping around, and Sam hadn’t even been back to the bunker, and Dean was getting fed up. He tracked Gabriel down and said, “Okay, Gabriel. It’s time to end this little standoff, don’t you think? So, you two are soulmates. Just deal with it and move on. I want my brother back.”

“It’s not that simple,” Gabriel said sadly. 

“Why not?” Dean asked crossing his arms over his chest. 

“There are two ways to end this spell. The witch that casts it reverses it, or we accept our relationship and all that it entails,” Gabriel said. 

“So, you two have to get together?” Dean asked failing to see what the big deal was. “So, if you don’t want to be together, just pretend to be until the spell puts you back and then you can go your separate ways.”

“Doesn’t work that way, Deano,” Gabriel told him. “This is soul magic. You can’t lie to it.”

Dean considered that for a moment before his face paled. “Well you damn well better do something because if Sam knows everything you do about this situation, you know what he’s gonna try to do?” Gabriel looked up at Dean, face scrunched up in confusion. “He will feel like this whole thing is his fault and he won’t accept having to force himself on you. He will do whatever it takes to get the witch to undo the spell.”

“But she’s dead…”

“And in hell…” Dean said pointedly waiting for Gabriel to get it. 

It took a second for it to dawn on Gabriel and he let out a low growl. “He better not even think about it.”

“Fix this,” Dean ordered and left the room. 

Gabriel knew that he didn’t have much choice so he just took a deep breath and knelt next to his bed and prayed to Sam, asking him to please come down so they could talk. Sam appeared carrying an entire chocolate pie in one hand and a fork in the other. 

“How do you get anything done with these constant hunger pains,” Sam asked annoyed. He was used to eating once or twice a day, but Gabriel seemed to need a massive sugar infusion at least five times a day. 

“I don’t let it get that far,” Gabriel said with a shrug. “Why do you think I constantly have a lollipop in my mouth or a candy bar or something? If you keep the craving satisfied continuously it doesn’t get so bad.” 

“So, you wanted to talk?” Sam asked, sitting down while he finished the last little bit of the pie. 

“Yeah. I…I need to know…why you’re running from this. I mean, is it the idea of us being soulmates or is it the guilt or both or what? Either way we need to figure this out if we’re ever going to get back to normal.”

Sam sighed. He knew Gabriel was right. He’d come to the conclusion himself that he couldn’t deal with Crowley to try and get the witch back. “It’s not us being soulmates. Not really. It’s just…Ever since I found out you were Gabriel, I thought I didn’t have a chance in hell to be with you, then to find out that I might have if I hadn’t thrown it all away in a moment of stupidity…I would give anything to be with you Gabriel. In any way I can. I just wish I could undo what I did.”

Gabriel closed his eyes and took a deep breath, allowing a slight smile to show on his face as he whispered, “You didn’t lose anything, Sam.”

“What?” Sam asked dumbfounded. “But…”

“I was upset at what you did. I still am really, but it’s not worth throwing this away for,” Gabriel said opening his eyes to look into Sam’s. “I…I loved you the moment I met you, and that’s never changed, Samshine.” He reached out and cupped a hand over Sam’s cheek which just felt weird since it was his own. “That ‘will’ never change, no matter how many stupid insensitive things you do.”

“Are you saying what I hope you’re saying?” Sam asked daring to allow a little bit of hope into his heart. 

“I want to be with you too, Sam. In any way I can,” Gabriel echoed Sam’s earlier sentiment.

Sam only hesitated a moment before he leaned forward and kissed Gabriel. As soon as their lips met, it was like the whole world stopped and nothing existed but the two of them. They didn’t even notice that they had switched back to the correct bodies with that kiss as they got so lost in it, they didn’t come up for air until they had to. It wasn’t until Sam rested his forehead against Gabriel’s and said, “Gabriel, I…hey!” he jerked back recognizing his own voice coming out of his mouth. He snapped his eyes open to see Gabriel in front of him rather than himself. He looked down to see his own hands and arms and he whooped in joy and grabbed Gabriel in a big hug and swung him around. “We’re back!” he said excitedly.


	9. Chapter 9

Gabriel laughed along with him, despite his own insecurities wanting to finish the conversation they had been having. Once Sam put him down, Gabriel snapped up a candy bar and started chowing down. “I will never understand how you can survive on that rabbit food you like to eat,” he said savoring the taste of the chocolate. 

“Thank you for sticking to my diet,” Sam said with a smile, reaching out a hand to brush Gabriel’s hair behind his ear. “Did I…do okay for yours?” Sam asked. He knew that Gabriel would be able to feel any difference that he couldn’t until the hunger pains hit. 

“Good enough,” Gabriel told him with a bright smile. “Not perfect, but then I never expected you to be able to recognize the subtler signs. The tank could just use a little topping off is all,” Gabriel said continuing to eat his candy bar. 

“Good,” Sam said with a relieved smile. He knew there was one other thing he needed to talk to Gabriel about before this went any farther. One more confession he needed to make. “You…you should also know…I did quite a bit of…um…snooping…at your house. I was curious…and it was there…I’m sorry,” he said guiltily. Not nearly as guilty as he felt about everything else, but it was still there. 

Gabriel snorted in amusement. “You think I didn’t expect that? Your curiosity is legendary. I would never have let you step a foot in my house if I would have been particularly bothered by snooping. Not that I had much choice the first time, of course, but still.”

“You didn’t mess with my stuff,” Sam pointed out. 

“Look, Sammy. I’ve spent so much time watching you over the years that I know you pretty well. It was only fair to give you that glimpse inside of me, too,” Gabriel told him with a smile. 

Sam had known that Gabriel had watched them quite a bit. Mostly during the whole apocalypse thing, but he knew he’d checked in from time to time since Metatron had brought him back to life. There was more than once that Sam suspected him of healing them. “So…you really don’t mind?” 

“Nope. I mean, yeah, I’m feeling a little exposed. I don’t usually let anyone get so close, but you’re my soulmate. If anyone deserves to get close it’s you. It’s just gonna take a little getting used to is all,” Gabriel said with a shrug. 

“So…all that stuff you said about us being together…it wasn’t just to end the spell?” Sam asked hopefully, his own insecurities rising to the surface. 

Gabriel reached out a hand to cup Sam’s cheek. “Not even I can trick a soul spell, Sam,” he said softly and then found himself yanked into Sam’s arms again and this kiss was even better than the first. 

They both quickly got lost in it and when Sam’s hand moved to Gabriel’s ass and pulled him tight against them, they both moaned as their erections brushed against each other. Sam pulled back, breathlessly and whispered, “What do you want here, Gabriel?” The last thing Sam wanted was for things to get out of hand and end up trapping Gabriel in an eternal commitment he didn’t want. 

“In any way I can have you, Sam,” Gabriel whispered back just as breathlessly. 

“So, you really want…” Sam trailed off unable to believe that he was actually getting this lucky. 

“Only if you do,” Gabriel told him nibbling at the hunter’s neck, trying to make it seem like it wasn’t as big a deal as it was. Making it seem like he wouldn’t do anything and everything to have Sam forever. The last thing he wanted to do was pressure the hunter, but he couldn’t help but get his hopes up and they only soared higher when Sam spun them around and lowered Gabriel to the bed, kissing him deeply again. 

“I love you, Gabriel,” Sam whispered reverently as his lips moved to the archangel’s neck and his hands began unbuttoning his shirt. 

“And I love you, my Samshine. Forever,” Gabriel whispered back as he turned his attention to removing the hunter’s shirt as well. 

“Forever,” Sam murmured in response as he trailed his lips down Gabriel’s collarbones, following the trail of newly revealed skin even as Gabriel slid Sam’s shirt off his shoulders. When his lips reached Gabriel’s soft flat stomach, his hands went to Gabriel’s pants, pausing a moment to give the archangel a chance to stop him and when he didn’t, Sam quickly undid his belt and slid his pants and boxers down in one move. Gabriel’s already rapid breaths hitched when Sam licked lightly across the tip of his aching erection and he thrust up with a needy whimper. Sam grinned and pressed a kiss to the same spot before opening and swallowing Gabriel down. 

Sam, not pausing in his attention to Gabriel’s cock, quickly undid his own pants and started stroking himself with a relieved moan. After a moment, he moved his fingers, slick with his own precum, to Gabriel’s hole and pulled his mouth away from the beautiful cock long enough to ask, “Can I, Gabriel?” as he pressed a finger tightly against the puckered muscles but not breeching just yet. He needed an answer a little more concrete before he went there. 

“Yes, please, Sam,” Gabriel gasped closing his eyes against the tears that tried to escape at the thought that this was actually happening. Sam’s mouth returned to its previous task as he pressed his finger inside the archangel and moaned at the tight heat surrounding it. Gabriel knew that he wasn’t going to be able to last much longer and when Sam found the pleasure button, Gabriel arched up off the bed and tangled his hand tighter in Sam’s hair. “God…Sam…so…so close…” he gasped out. 

Sam swallowed him down to the root while paying liberal attention to the sweet spot as Gabriel blew. Sam swallowed every drop, finger slowing down to a near crawl in the process, before he pulled back, pressing a soft kiss to Gabriel’s stomach. “Keep going?” he asked, hoping that the answer wouldn’t change now that Gabriel had been sated. 

“Don’t stop, Sammy. Please,” Gabriel whispered breathlessly and Sam slid a second finger in as he slowly kissed his way back up Gabriel’s body before capturing his lips again. By the time he had three fingers going, he could barely hold himself back anymore. 

Sam sat up on his knees and lined himself up with Gabriel’s entrance and said, “Last chance to back out.” He knew that he was probably going overboard, but Gabriel was a virgin, and this would bind them together for eternity, so he would rather be too sure than not sure enough. 

Gabriel wasn’t about to hear of stopping now though. He hooked his feet behind Sam and pulled him forward, impaling himself on the hunter’s large cock as he gasped out, “Not a chance.”

Sam was unable to keep himself upright at that, between the tight heat he was engulfed in and the tugging feeling deep within him that he assumed was the bond starting to form, it was completely overwhelming. He rested his forehead against Gabriel’s as the tears leaked from his eyes, falling on the archangel’s cheeks. “God, I love you so much, Gabriel,” he said as he began to move slowly, not wanting this feeling to end yet. 

“Forever, Sam. I’m yours forever,” Gabriel said brushing the tears away with his thumbs before lifting his chin to kiss Sam again. 

Sam could feel the tugging growing tighter around him as he moved in his angel. He could feel the binding getting stronger and stronger and that just spurred him on. He wanted this to finish. He wanted this bond to tie him to his perfect angel forever. He needed it like he needed air. He reached between them to stroke Gabriel, who was hard again by now as he picked up the pace. “Oh…God…Gabriel…need…need you…” he babbled as he could feel himself reaching the edge. 

“Yes…Sam…so close…please…c-cum in me, Sammy…” Gabriel gasped as he could feel the bond nearing completion as well and it was the most incredible thing he’d ever experienced. He felt Sam blow with a guttural moan as he slammed himself home hard and between the feeling of that and the flash of the bond completing, Gabriel was gone too, spilling himself over Sam’s hand. 

Sam remained in their position for a while, pressing soft, loving kisses over Gabriel’s neck and shoulders and lips as Gabriel’s hands wandered over Sam’s back and sides and through his hair, and no words were said. No words were needed right then as they just basked in the moment and reveled in the fact that they now had eternity together. 

About twenty minutes later, they still hadn’t moved and when Sam kissed Gabriel’s lips gently, Gabriel ran his knuckles down the side of Sam’s face, and when his lips were free again, he whispered, “No regrets?” Sam had asked him so many times if he was sure, but he hadn’t asked Sam. He had been afraid to, really. 

Sam pulled back and looked him directly in the eyes with a radiant smile and said, “Not a chance.”


End file.
